User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
first suckers. (T/ ) 11:57, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :second. Cress Arvein 15:38, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::You archived while I was sleeping, so I reject your position as the first poster. And you cheated anyway :o --Shadowcrest 15:41, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::One less than fiveth. 16:07, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::::五. —Dr Ishmael 16:18, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Two more than one less than fifth. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:19, 13 August 2008 (UTC) I'm here You can all put your pants back on now.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 16:49, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :I hope your American, because otherwise i'd like to know what sly trick you used to get my underwear off RandomTime 16:52, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::I refuse to reapply my lower torso covering for the occasion of your return. 17:21, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::Infact, so do I RandomTime 19:03, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Fear my power. Born of Mexican and German ancestry, I have the power to remove anyones article of clothing by simply changing the past so that YOU NEVER PUT THEM ON IN THE FIRST PLACE. BWAHAHAHA!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 07:43, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Warning, you have created a , mission failed! (T/ ) 07:53, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::BUGGER! Not again D< That's the fourth freakin' time I've done that this week!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 08:07, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Scotch Is the stickiest kind of drink, no? — Powersurge360 06:43, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Indeed. Good job. (T/ ) 06:46, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::I'd been guessing it was some cocktail with fruit/olive on a stick, but I couldn't recall any names. --◄mendel► 07:40, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::It's called dumb puns for a reason. If you wanted to get all Medieval on it, a stickiness index could be a good alternative answer. But yeah, Scotch™ brand tape from 3M® and Scotch the alcoholic beverage. The sheer stupidity of it makes it a hard riddle. (T/ ) 07:53, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::... what are you suggesting? — Powersurge360 07:54, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Bananas, melonas, the summer of forbidden fruit. What are you suggesting? (T/ ) 07:56, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Certainly not that coconuts migrate, if that's what you're getting at. — Powersurge360 07:57, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::With age they do - the heavier the coconut, the harder it falls. Also, if you have no horses, you can clap two halves of a coconut together to... (T/ ) 07:58, 14 August 2008 (UTC) BTW Do you take suggestions on what different ones you do? Because if you ever run out of one, I have three really insanely hard ones.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 08:09, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :But then they wouldn't be mine. I have more but they aren't clearly visualized right now so I will add them later. Mostly I just want someone, anyone to solve the impossible one. :) (T/ ) 08:11, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::It seems to me that the one left won't be solved as much as it will be guessed by random-assed luck. — Powersurge360 08:12, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::Hey, if I had to solve it that way, so do you'all. It was hard for me too. A good deal of perception and awareness was necessary before the game would reveal its secrets... (T/ ) 08:14, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::@impossible: You mean, that's not a Haiku? "Wild Geese Fly Back / O, how I envy those wild geese / Flying back to summer less lands / ... "? --◄mendel► 08:15, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::No. It's a Poem and also a Song depending on how it is used. Very old (I think). Obscure. Try again? (T/ ) 08:18, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Ok, I take a shot, I recall a phrase in Sound of Music (ok, not that obscure) "Wild Goose that Fly with the moon on their wings. These are my favorite things.". In some cases, like the version of "Beautiful Glassbottom Boat", they remove the word 'that' out of the line. Not sure if it was based on a poem in the beginning, though..-- -- ( talk ) 09:14, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Felix has guesses that one long ago (should be in the archive?) --◄mendel► 09:30, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::bored enough to try this hmm, Wild geese fly.. Wild geese fly southward without faltering, and so on and so on.. cba to write the rest ''Kurtan'' 18:05, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Incorrect (T/ ) 20:14, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Wild geese fly overhead/In the wild Autumn weather./Souls of the newly-dead/Crying and flying together.Lurkerabove 20:24, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Incorrect. (T/ ) 20:38, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Chinese Poetry No 7. The Scattered Folk Collected Into Villages?-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 08:42, 14 August 2008 (UTC) It could also be: :Wild geese fly... :And on a warm spring day I could look up in the air If it's from a song. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:28, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::Getting warmer (more obscure), but incorrect. (T/ ) 20:14, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::Forsaking the mists/That rise in the spring,/Wild geese fly off./They have learned to live/In a land without Flowers.Lurkerabove 12:25, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Incorrect (T/ ) 14:00, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Maybe this part is the following ? ::::::Wild geese fly overhead :::::::In the wild Autumn weather. ::::::Souls of the newly-dead :::::::Crying and flying together. × GW-Topinambour 14:10, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry, incorrect, that's the third such guess. :\ (T/ ) 14:11, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Well anyway, don't have the patience to test any of google resuls with such vague indication :D × GW-Topinambour 14:23, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Wild geese fly over head. :::::::::::They wrench my heart. :::::::::::They were our friends in the old days. ::::::::::::That? [[User:The bunny|'~Bunny']] 03:27, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::It isn't some weird translation of Qiu Hong, or one of those other Autumn Wind poems (don't remember all of their names, but u cant tell me if im really off) or is it "Far from here the wild geese fly past hate and love and caring In countless graves they nameless lie the long lost sons of Erin The passing years shall not condemn those who those lie beneath the poppy When from the same green slender stem there grew an Easter Lily" Bastthegatekeeper 03:49, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Curses! what an bad time for me to look at entropy's page and realize i recognize one of the things... /sigh Bastthegatekeeper 15:37, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Congratulations Bunny! You finally got it. Good job. (T/ ) 16:39, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Mario Tennis Music Failed to find the specific mp3, but found the music files as a whole if that counts. 19:19, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Thank you. Now I need to find a way to convert those to a more universal format... (T/ ) 20:30, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::1. Or just: Use WimAmp. It can convert GBS files to WAV. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:36, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::WAV is a hugely inefficient format which takes up gobs and gobs of space. But I can convert WAV to MP3. I wonder if that much conversion will break something. Thanks in any case. (T/ ) 20:39, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I would've screwed something up trying to convert them. Glad I didn't try. 00:38, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't think you can lose any quality when you convert from a lossy format to WAV, since uncompressed formats are lossless by default, but you will of course lose a little bit when you compress the WAV to MP3. However, I don't know anything about GBS format - it may be an uncompressed format to begin with, in which case the conversion to WAV should be completely lossless. And you can always use a lossless compression like FLAC so that you don't lose anything in the (re)compression, either. —Dr Ishmael 01:01, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Random note - Vista / Windows Media Player 11 is a bitch to navigate. All I want to do is add .FLAC to the list of extentions WMP can play, but is it easy to do? Nooo.... even though I have the codecs and I can open them manually, it's so annoying. And WMP hates .FLAC anyw ay, causes major errors whenever you try to skip ahead in a track (as if you were on YouTube and video didn't completely load yet). Sux. I just want to listen to Prophecies music, but this makes it so complicated. >.> WinAmp is cool but it's not free if you want conversion utilities...and imho, everything is too small/hard to work with. I had Meridian for .GBS files, but apparently the authors lost the source code so it's broken now. Bah. :::::So - anyone have a free converter for .GBS to .WAV/.MP3? Anyone know how to open that magic window where you can associate extentions with WMP?...I tried to do a reinstall, because that's where you first see it, but apparently it cannot be uninstalled now. :\ (T/ ) 01:47, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Hi The theme of your jokes 'n' quotes seems to be god and cigarettes. What are those for anyway?-- (Talk) ( ) 02:11, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :You fail(ed) at making new headers at the bottom of the page. :I have stuff on a wide variety of topics; if those two seem to be more prominent, then meh. Some of the bit more risque, unfunny, or blatantly offensive I leave out. Anyway, every time someone solves a riddle, I post them something as a kind of reward, because I am too poor to give anything in-game. (except junk. and in any case that's too clumsy system) Should I do something else? (T/ ) 02:18, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::You should stand on your ears!— Powersurge360 02:19, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::Do I look elfin to you? (T/ ) 02:23, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::: You should chew through metal and play "Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars" using only a nunchuck and a dish of butter, then post a video of it.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:25, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::::(edit conflict) How should I know if you are elven or not. Someone won't supply the pictures! — Powersurge360 02:26, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Pics or it didn't happen? O'rly. How many naturally blonde Asians do you know? ...I thought so. Here is an idea, how about every person still active on GuildWiki post their pics, and then I'll post mine. Or not. (T/ ) 05:30, 26 August 2008 (UTC) prO Player: Is not hard. You should probably exclude that as an option. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:36, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and ` is the odd one out, you don't need to press the shift key to type it. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:37, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::Curse you, I figured both those out, but you posted first because I was busy updating armor galleries. >.> —Dr Ishmael 04:05, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::I know about Flux Matrix, but that is not a fair way to solve it so I won't count it. :\ Gj on the `, though. (That's what you get for all work and no play, Doc! :p) (T/ ) 05:27, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Spot the Reference The Answer (42 obvious HGttG reference) + 4,123,891,318th digit of Pi - grand total of Water and Ghost-type Pokemon over all series (54, unless you're including half water/ghost pokemon) * total health of the Pokey Statue(99,999,999) + Numeric name of a legendary Final Fantasy weapon(2, from Excalibur 2 or Javelin "II" or Tiptaptwo? 7, from Seventh Heaven? 100, from Masamune 100? Probably none of them...). Raised to the power of the number of candles in the Shadow Queen's lair(6). Divided by the AP cost of Luminaire + Bahamut summon in FFIV (What about it?). ((((((42+PiDigit-54)*99,999,999)+FFWep#)^6)/LuminareAP)+BahamutSummon) How wrong am I? Too tired to finish, I'll try and finish it tomorrow, unless someone does it for me. --Totally Imbalanced 05:16, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Correct, no answer, I'll take any Water/Ghost even if it's not pure type, correct (although depends on version, I heard), incorrect weapon but you get the idea, wrong Shadow Queen (iirc), Luminaire is not from Final Fantasy, sum its AP cost with the MP cost of Rydia's Bahamut summon in FFIV. :A nice start though. (T/ ) 05:27, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::((((((42+PiDigit-110)*99,999,999)+FFWep#)^6)/LuminareAP)+60) ... I'm trying to find a way to figure out the Pi one, short of downloading all the digits between 4billion and 5billion and sorting through it ... All I can find on Luminare is it's MP, and I still don't know the FF weapon ... Oh well, I have all day ::OK, MP cost, I forget sometimes since many different measurements exist. AP, MP, SP, and more weird ones... The FF weapon is obscure because it's from older game. Also I am pretty sure there are more than six candles, otherwise the synchronized "lights out" wouldn't look impressive at all. (like the scene in Kung Fu Panda, if you saw that movie). (T/ ) 13:08, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::By the way, Luminaire is in Chrono Cross too. 14:32, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Such a cool-sounding/looking move, but I tend to use Confuse instead... Does it have a different AP cost in CC as opposed to CT? I've never got my hands on CC yet. For the purposes of this riddle I want the cost in Chrono Trigger. (T/ ) 17:23, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :::::The entire skill system in CC is radically different; I don't recall if they even used AP at all. It was a good game as RPGs go, and quite attractive graphically too. Unfortunately, I bought my copy used, and the first disc had a scratch that froze the half-game cinematic. I was SO close to disc 2, but I never got there. 17:25, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hmm, so maybe I should get PS emulator eventually, as much as I hate them. I feel for you...it's not cool being Error 007'd while fighting Disc of Chaos after slogging through at 60% DP for 2hr. (at Norn: "If you trade hits, you will die." <- sage advice) I've also done some long dungeons in other RPG just to have the game crash because I accidentally touched the Gameboy...or such. :\ I wish all games had "save state" capability like you can do on some emulator, it makes disaster recovery so much easier. (T/ ) 17:30, 26 August 2008 (UTC) "(unless caps lock is on)." Caps doesn't matter for sich thing. Only works with letters ;) Also, I should convince Prog to scrim often again.. 1337 damage shouldn't be too hard? :D --- -- (s)talkpage 07:20, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, I remember a "master caps lock" or such which would lock the entire keyboard to caps. (T/ ) 12:53, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Qwyzzle Entropy, you should become the next author of Qwyzzle, if you've played it, you know what I mean. Here's the link http://home.planet.nl/~Qwyzzle, but the site is down at the moment. Some people are trying to get it back up and running. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 09:20, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :No, I don't have enough dedicated time for such a more serious program, nor do I have the riddles (I'm running short, flying on whim now). But that's an honor to be recommended for the position. (T/ ) 12:53, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Out of curiosity Which college do you go to? Because you said it's in New York, and it would be kind of cool if we were going to the same college. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 15:22, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :Only a one letter difference, I'm afraid. :p Sorry. (T/ ) 17:23, 26 August 2008 (UTC)